Christmas with Charlie
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: A chaotic christmas season where Hermione falls in love with the devilish dragon trainer.


**Hi Everyone,**

 **So I have been busy working away trying to get deadlines done so I haven't uploaded too much recently. However I have been trying to make up for that with yet another Charlie and Hermione story. Hope you like it please let me know what you think x**

Hermione had never meant for it to happen. She hadn't wanted to hurt Ron but the instant she saw Charlie Hermione knew she wanted him. Her and Ron had broken up months ago, he'd left her saying she was too boring for him. Hermione had never even considered dating another Weasley for fear of being unkind and bringing arguments into the family. But Charlie was different, smart, handsome, rugged. She'd caught him coming out of the bathroom topless the first day Hermione arrived for the Christmas holidays. He had been just hard sleek muscle and his tattoo had almost brought her to her knees. It was so animalistic and lust had filled her as the dragon tattoo arched up shooting fire. Charlie had turned round, catching her staring and smirked. Hermione loved that smirk it was so confident and with that he just winked and walked away. Hermione had scampered into the bathroom to get away from him, soon regretting it when the bathroom was filled with his scent. Since then Hermione kept stealing glances at Charlie unable to help herself.

Everyone was buzzing as the countdown to Christmas began. It was the first today which Molly had deemed 'decoration day'. They would all be put in pairs and have their own sections of house to decorate. Hermione smiled knowing this was for her benefit ever since her family had died Molly had insisted the house be decorated the muggle way. Although Hermione started to feel uncomfortable as everyone got paired up she just hoped they wouldn't put her with Ron again. Harry and Ginny. Fred and George. Bill and Fleur. Charlie and Hermione. She breathed out in relief as Hermione realised she wasn't stuck with Ron. She almost felt sorry for Percy to be stuck with him.

Hermione turned to face Charlie as the other couples left including Mrs and Mr Weasley. Charlie was wearing his smirk again and he held out his hand.

'Shall we go then ?'

Charlie pulled her into a sidelong apparition and before she knew it they were stood on diagon alley.

'Where do you think we should start?'

Charlie turned to Hermione eager to get her into a happy mood. The happier he could make Hermione the more easily he could make her see how right he was for her. Hermione turned to him coming up with an idea of where she wanted to buy Christmas decorations.

'Do you mind if I take us somewhere else?'

Charlie shook his head telling Hermione her wish was his command. Laughing as she reached out for his hand Hermione apparated them to a small muggle town. Charlie looked around unsure of where they were.

'Hermione darling where are we?'

Hermione smiled, it held a tinge of sadness.

'This is where my parents used to take me to buy decorations for our house.'

Charlie stood shocked that the witch had trusted him enough to bring him here. Especially after what had happened. Pulling her into a hug Charlie held her for a few seconds before speaking.

'So where to first?'

Hermione felt relieved that Charlie wasn't going to talk about her parents and also that he was willing to shop for non-magical decorations. Pointing to a very overly decorated shop the pair of them slipped through the door unnoticed by the crowds.

It was hours later when Charlie pleaded to be allowed a lunch break and Hermione laughed. Weasley men, always thinking of food. Looking around she spotted a small cafe and began to pull him over to it. Inside the cafe was covered in twinkling lights and mistletoe and Hermione sighed at how beautiful it was. They'd already bought a lot of decorations and Hermione hoped one of the other pairs had picked them up.

'Who said you need magic to make something beautiful?'

Charlie gazed at Hermione as she looked around. He smirked as the words came out and she laughed agreeing that anything could be beautiful with or without magic. Directing Hermione to a table in the window they walked over. Sitting down Charlie immediately picked up the menu scanning for food.

'You're such a Weasley. All you lot think about is your stomachs.'

Hermione laughed at the ravenous gaze Charlie was giving the menu.

'There are other things I think about too.'

'Oh and what's that? Dragons?'

Charlie smirked.

'Yes and other things such as the very beautiful witch sat opposite me.'

Charlie had made his mark and Hermione didn't know how to feel. Of course she wanted him but he had a bad reputation.

'You're family tell me you like a lot of witches.'

Charlie almost cringed at her words. Damn his family. They were always making him out to be a playboy. Someone who just tossed women aside and he didn't.

'No just the one.'

Hermione looked up to avoid his gaze and he followed her lead. Charlie smirked at what he found there.

'Mistletoe.'

Hermione grimaced. This was what she wanted but now she wasn't so sure. Hermione wasn't sure she could survive having her heart broken. Charlie leaned across the table.

'You know what that means don't you darling?'

Hermione nodded as Charlie leaned closer. He whispered against her lips.

'Kiss me Mione'

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft kiss and Hermione knew Charlie was trying not to scare her. She let out a small sigh as he pulled away.

'We better head back to the Burrow. Everyone will already be back and I plan on adding to the chaos by announcing our relationship.'

Charlie smirked winking at Hermione as they apparated to the Burrow. Walking in Charlie grinned at everyone before turning to Hermione and kissing her. Everyone was shocked including the witch in his arms.

'Charlie. We didn't agree to that.'

Charlie pointed at the ceiling where some mistletoe was hung.

'Wouldn't want to break tradition.'

With that everyone crowded around the couple and chaos reined at the Burrow once more.


End file.
